


sleep tight, Detective

by angel_aura



Category: Dark Parables (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Dark Character, Dark!Briar Rose au, Gen, Magic, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Альтернативное развитие событий четвертой части "Темных преданий", в котором Брайр Роуз - союзница Королевы Волков.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	sleep tight, Detective

— Что это значит, Роуз?

Колючие лозы оплетают все тело, сжимая конечности и обездвиживая, шипы болезненно упираются в кожу, едва не пронзая ее. Они схватили Мойру как раз в тот момент, когда на нее налетел один из туманных волков Эльдры, оттолкнулся лапами от груди, выбив из легких весь воздух, и отскочил с зажатым в зубах Луком Кентавра. Мгновение — и лук с треском переламывается под натиском звериных челюстей, а ее, растерянную, застают врасплох побеги шиповника, такие знакомые, что от ужаса перехватывает дыхание.

— Спасибо, Детектив, вы нам очень помогли, — говорит Брайр Роуз ровным голосом, неторопливо приближаясь и останавливаясь между ней и Королевой Волков. — Если бы мы искали последний лунный камень сами, на это могло уйти больше времени.

Брайр Роуз кивает куда-то в сторону, и Детектив слышит угрожающее рычание, потом — чей-то сдавленный крик, и по телу пробегает дрожь. Повернув голову, насколько это возможно, Мойра видит, что не одна она оказалась в плену волшебных лоз: ими крепко опутаны все сестры и Рафаэль, безоружные и беспомощные перед стаей волков, оскаливших серые пасти. Детектив вдруг понимает, что кричала Рут, на которую один из призрачных хищников уже набросился, и ей самой едва удается сдержать испуганный вопль.

— Не беспокойтесь, я не допущу, чтобы с вами произошло нечто подобное, — Мойра упускает момент, когда Брайр Роуз оказывается так близко.

Детектив запрокидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и с трудом узнает в возвышающейся над ней деве Спящую Красавицу, которую когда-то спасла от проклятья. Казавшиеся прежде нежными и утонченными, черты лица девушки теперь видятся ей скорее зловеще, опасно острыми, лишь обманчиво красивыми.

— Для вас я приготовила кое-что другое, — Роуз наклоняется к ней, Детектив смотрит ей в глаза, когда-то небесно голубые, светлые, сейчас же — цвета морской пучины, такой глубокой, что солнечный свет никогда ее не достигнет.

Тьма в глубине казавшихся добрыми глаз напротив, слабеющие отчаянные крики сестер и противные чавкающие звуки в ушах.

Детектив думает, что сходит с ума.

— Я разыскала это заклятие специально для вас. Я испытала его на нескольких живых существах, чтобы быть уверенной, что не ошибусь, когда настанет час.

Королева Волков слышит это, пускай Детектив слова Брайр Роуз кажутся шепотом, и фыркает. Действительно, специально для нее. Роуз наотрез отказалась отдавать Мойру на растерзание туманным волкам, и поначалу Королева возмутилась, но узнав, что принцесса придумала вместо этого, не смогла сказать ей «нет». В конце концов, безболезненная смерть сказочной сыщицы, путающейся под ногами — такое уж ли большое одолжение, когда в союз с тобой вступает одна из сильнейших хранительниц богини Флоры?

Стебелек лозы опутывает шею, неприятно сдавливая ее. Детектив скашивает глаза и видит, как поблескивает один из шипов, застывший в миллиметре от тонкой кожи шеи.

— Больно не будет, обещаю.

Детектив отчетливо понимает, как ничтожно мало времени у нее осталось. Роуз улыбается ей — холодной, незнакомой улыбкой, и вместо того, чтобы вспомнить в одночасье всю свою яркую, насыщенную, полную приключений жизнь, Мойра неотрывно глядит на эту улыбку, видя в ней отчаяние и безумное ледяное одиночество принцессы, проснувшейся в абсолютно чужом ей мире, в котором нет ни души, близкой ей. Принцессы без королевства, хранительницы без веры в богиню, той, кому оказалось нечего терять.

— Мне жаль, что она нашла тебя раньше, — у Детектив пересохло в горле, голос хрипит, но она уверена, что Брайр Роуз прекрасно поняла ее. Она убеждается в этом, когда уголки чужих губ дергаются, и в этом движении — последняя капля доброты, умирающий свет в той, чье призвание - защищать.

— Сладких снов, Детектив.

Шип впивается в шею резко, но боль, которую это приносит, можно сравнить разве что с комариным укусом. Слабость ядом растекается по венам Мойры, веки тяжелеют, но она борется с неумолимо наступающей смертью, пока не остается сил. «Я здесь, чтобы вернуть вам долг», — чьи-то слова молнией проносятся в голове, и она засыпает, чтобы уже никогда не проснуться.

***

\- Пора начинать, принцесса, — голос и взгляд Королевы Волков полны триумфа. Она в ожидании смотрит на Брайр Роуз, но та медлит, замерев у бездыханного трупа сказочной сыщицы, которая больше — слава богиням! — не помешает их планам. — Роза.

Брайр Роуз наконец оборачивается. Эльдра подмечает почерневшие розовые бутоны в ее волосах, протягивает ей руку, и та ее принимает, становясь рядом. 

Считанные минуты до того, как весь мир погрузится во мрак вечной ночи, во власти двух омертвевших душ.


End file.
